Painting the world
by AnaCarolinaZK
Summary: Klaroline around the world ONE-SHOT. Klaus teaches Caroline how to paint. Learning his passion, she paints their adventures around the world, remembering every moment they spent together.


**Hey guys, this is a happy and sweet Klaroline story. I hope you like it!  
*Found the cover image on internet. If you're the owner, let me know and I'll put the credits on it***

PAINTING THE WORLD

* * *

"Let's start with the white ink, ok?" Klaus said to Caroline. She asked him if he could teach her how to paint and gladly, he wanted to show her his biggest passion. Caroline nodded and Klaus kissed her cheek before making another question "What do you want to paint, love?"

"I want to paint every place you took me in this beautiful world" she smiled to him. That smile is what made his life worth it. Every time that her slight dimples came up, his heart was filled with light and he knew that he couldn't live without it anymore.

They were together for a year now. He kept the promise he made her in Mystic Falls that he would never come back. But since Caroline knocked at Klaus' door in New Orleans asking him to show her the world, he never let her go anymore. The truth is that Caroline got hurt a thousand times to notice she had let go the only person who really cared about her. He waited for her for so long that he was losing his hope but she found her way to him.

Klaus grabbed a box with some brushes and stretched it to Caroline, so she could pick one.

"The secret is start with the structure of the drawing and paint the details later" he said, drawing some lines with his brush.

Caroline stood observing every line he drew until it formed the top of the Eiffel Tower. Paris was the first city he took her and as he kept painting, the memories came in her head.

...

_They were walking in the city of the lights and Klaus showed her every corner of that place. Caroline was amazed and when they arrived at the most famous tower in the world, all that she could say was "This is so beautiful!"_

_Klaus stopped walking with her words and they stopped right under the tower. "Not as beautiful as you" She lowered her gaze to look at him. "You stole all the beauty in the world for yourself, Caroline" he completed._

_ ..._

"Did you understand?" Klaus asked Caroline, when the painting was ready: both of them staring each other under the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh… Not really" Caroline didn't want to admit that she hasn't paid attention in what he was saying. She was too busy remembering that moment in Paris. She recalled the urge she felt to kiss him that moment, when he said how beautiful she was.

Klaus smirked, noticing that she was remembering that. "No problem sweetheart. I'll explain again" he said and he gave her a wink. "Now it's Rome, right?" She nodded to the second city they went.

...

_As Klaus did in Paris, he showed her the city of Rome, the culture and the art. She was happier than ever and he asked her where else she would like to go._

_"Why don't you pick a city and surprise me?" she asked him._

_"Love, for me it doesn't matter in what city we are going as long as I'm with you. What's the point of me choosing the city if I can't even look at it? All I can look at is you" he was honest._

_ ..._

"…and you finish the details with the black ink. You can let the paint drip slightly" Klaus said. Caroline took the brush from his hand and tried to finish his version of the classic architecture of Rome. She blurred the perfect image of both of them in beautiful square.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she felt bad when she noticed she had ruined it.

"Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart" he said to her and he took her hand, leading it with his and showing to her how she could fix it. When she was doing it right, he released her hand, letting her continue by herself.

"I did it!" she said, happy. "I really didn't think I'd be able to do it. But I did"

He was proud of her. He saw how she did everything with such a passion and love, and that was one of the things he thought so charming about her.

Klaus couldn't help but smile when he saw the sparkle in Caroline's eyes. That meant the world for him. There was nothing he wouldn't do to see that sparkle and the shiny smile of hers.

He observed while Caroline passed the brush's tip in the light blue ink and started to rub it on the wall, forming a lake. The lake he took her to see in Amsterdam.

...

_Klaus held her hand as they walked through the city streets. They arrived in front of a big lake and they sat on a bench to observe it. The birds flying and the cold morning breeze just gave a better scenario to their romance._

_He passed his arm around her, pulling her closer and she asked him "When did you realize that you liked me? Why me, above all people?"_

_"I felt nothing when I first saw you in Mystic Falls. But your smile… This may be selfish but in the second I saw it for the first time, I wanted all your smiles to myself. And I promised me that one day I would have it. One day I would be the reason you'd be smiling to. In that moment I knew that my heart was yours" he told her and she laid her head on his shoulder._

_ ..._

Caroline took a step away to analyze the Amsterdam painting she just did on the wall and Klaus hugged her from behind, observing the beauty of it too. It wasn't perfect as his paintings, but he admired her own way to do it.

"Exactly" He told her, smiling of proud like a fool. He drowned his nose in the middle of her hair, smelling her perfume.

When he released her, she took a step aside to keep painting in a continuous line on the wall.

"Florence" she said, recalling the fourth city he took her.

...

_They stopped on an illuminated bridge to look the stars. Klaus' hand seemed to never want to let hers go. Their fingers were intertwined and he never felt that urge of hold a woman's hand before. He paid attention in every move she made with her shiny skin glowing with the moonlight._

_"I have to confess something" he said to her and she looked at him, smiling. "I was wrong"_

_"About what?" she asked him, curious._

_"Love isn't weakness. I used to think that when you love someone, you're putting your own life in risk because you put yourself in front of that person. Also, because love hurts. But you proved me I was wrong, Caroline. Love isn't weakness, is strength, is power. Loving you gives me a reason to fight for and that makes me stronger" with those words, he pulled her to his chest gently and kissed the top of her head._

_In that moment, Caroline felt that the world was hers. Klaus was more than she ever asked for and although he knew that he didn't deserve her, he would do everything it takes to make himself worthy of her love._

_ ..._

On the next paintings they did through the wall, they remembered every moment they passed together during one year: In Sydney, when they slept together for the first time, in Brazil when he carried her on his back climbing the Christ redeemer, in Dubai when he took her for boating, in Hawaii where he held her waist and spun her in the ocean tide, in London where he proposed to her when they were on the top of 'the London eye' and in Madrid where they went for their honey-moon.

Now they were back in New Orleans, painting the wall of their bedroom in the house they built to live together.

* * *

During that one year they traveled the world together, Caroline lighted Klaus' darkness and he darkened her light, finding a balance between their worlds. They needed each other.

For 365 days, Klaus showed Caroline that life was more. More than she ever imagined it could be. But Klaus wasn't the only one who showed her things. She also showed him a lot and everything he hasn't learned in a thousand years, he was learning with her now. They had nothing less than the eternity to be together and they weren't sure if their love would last that long. But, above all things, they knew that it would be eternal while it lasted. Because, as Klaus said once: That kind of love never dies.

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked this one-shot, I put my heart and sould in it.  
I have an idea for a second chapter and if you liked this one, I'll write it. Let me know.  
PLEASE, leave a review with your thoughts, it's very important to me. Have a lovely week!**


End file.
